Sonic Adventure 2 Alternate Edition
by Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf
Summary: What do you think would have happened if it wasn't Eggman who freed Shadow the hedgehog? What if if was our own hero, Sonic the hedgehog? Read and find out what I think would have happened. Please review with any ideas you have as this is an open story.
1. The Beginning of a New Adventure

Hey everybody this is just something I had in my head and wanted to put down. This is going to be one of the these stories that involves the reviewer giving me possible ideas to put together as it is a completely open story.

I do not own Sonic or anyone else. they belong to SEGA and I'm only responsible for the story alone.

* * *

><p>Many years had passed since the Perfect Chaos disaster and things were slowly but surely settling into a new light. Eggman-or as many others know him as- Dr Robotnik had fallen silent over the time that the tragedy had passed. It seemed only yesterday that Sonic and his friends were out there risking their very lives for the sake of planet Earth. Nowadays, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were pretty famous for what they did for the human race and Station Square thought that they owed a lot more than just thanks alone. The Mayor of Station Square made sure that Sonic and all his friends were comfortably accommodated while they were on Earth, considering this was not their home planet, but many of their own habitat had seemed to follow them on their rather unplanned journey.<p>

Sonic the hedgehog, being the impatient hedgehog as he is was doing his usual, running.

As he was skimming past cities and letting the fresh air curl around him in a protective shield-like way, letting his spikes sway like the leaves in the wind, he decided to go exploring. Life to him these days just seemed to be too boring and he couldn't find a single trace of Dr Eggman anywhere. Frankly it was starting to worry him as by now something would have normally started that would involve him in some way, shape or form. With these thoughts in his mind at present, Sonic had lost track of where he was going and somehow ended up lost. As he shook the thoughts of possible attack in the city, he looked around to realise that he had ended up inside. As Sonics eyes got more used to the darkened area due to being out of the sun, he looked around to find himself in what looked to be an abandoned base.

Curiosity got the better of the cobalt hero as he stepped into the base and immediately started looking around for evidence.

"Hmm, this doesn't look like anything of Eggmans," He thought out loud to himself. He scanned the area and saw that there were unusual designed robots that looked shut down all around the base as he ran up and down the corridors, making sure there was no danger lurking about. He wondered what time it was, but being Sonic the hedgehog meant he never thought about taking a watch with him. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned to himself.

'_This is what I call exploring!'_ The cerulean speedster thought as he took off full speed down a corridor he hadn't taken yet. What he didn't see before he left was that the robots that were lined up around the main room were slowly coming to life…

The blue hedgehog seemed to be having a blast. As he ran around in circles he had a tornado of dust follow him for a short while before slowly settling back into its natural order before Sonics invasion. Sonic was having so much fun running around the place and having old papers floating around him that he didn't notice that one of the ancient papers had flown into his face. As Sonic opened his eyes, he still couldn't see where he was going and so crashed into a nearby wall, giving a slight yelp of surprise and slid to the ground very slowly. A loud groan escaped the hedgehog as he tuned to sit down properly, his eyes swirling.

"I'll be up in a minute mom… but I'm not going to school…" The blue bundle on the ground slurred to nobody in particular. Sonic quickly regained himself and shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. Maybe he should have brought Tails with him or something, he would have stopped that from happening by yelling something at him to pay attention. Sonic looked down to his hand to see what exactly it was that caused him to go temporarily blind and found it was a large piece of yellowing paper, with writing on it. He began to read.

_27__th__ July 1949_

_We finally did it1 We successfully captured the project! At present it is being secured in a stasis pod in the secret basement of the base to ensure that nobody finds it. I personally do not see what makes it so dangerous, it didn't have any weapons on it and it certainly did not look like a robot, that's for sure. A lot of people died today, good men. But there is one thing that really has got me angry at myself. How could I have done it? How did I bring myself to shoot a defenceless little girl? She was protecting the Project at all costs so she was an enemy, but it shouldn't have happened like that. The files we recovered say that the Project was created to help others like the little girl, Maria, her name was I think, with the incurable disease N.I.D.S. From what we know it seemed to going well in their favour, but why would Professor Gerald Robotnik make it so dangerous? _

Sonic finished reading and looked around him in question to the supposed diary or report. Where could that secret basement be? Sonic contemplated his future actions before finding a large folder with PROFESSOR G. ROBOTNIK written on the front. The cerulean hedgehog put the folder under his arm and set off once again, eager to find this 'Project.'

After many twists and turns, Sonic was beginning to lose hope for his little treasure hunt as nowhere he looked seemed to hold a secret in it at all. Sonic slowed down to a halt and looked to the folder that he was carrying in his arms and opened it, looking for a possible answer to the puzzle that he couldn't solve. As he flicked through the folder, he came across a very old black and white picture with a very familiar man in it and a young girl standing next to him.

"So he _was related to Eggman!" Sonic concluded out loud, again sounding a little crazy as it was as if he was talking to himself. "Hmm, but who would that be next to him?."_

_Sonic turned the picture over to find his answer. On the top right hand corner were the names of the two in the picture, Maria and Gerald Robotnik. Sonic could not bring himself to understand it. "Why were they so happy? I thought all Robotniks were evil."_

_A sound of something falling sounded behind the hedgehog and Sonic spun around to face a rather large arm cannon. Sonic gasped and looked up to find the owner of the arm cannon was in fact one of the robots he thought was shut down. He yelped and ducked just in time as the robot had fired, aiming for his face as he was standing right I front of it. As he straightened back up, Sonic saw more and more of the robots that were in the main room pile in behind the first and they formed a circle around the now bewildered hedgehog._

"_Warning, Intruder In Section 5, Warning Intruder In Section 5, Removing Intruder Immediately." All the robots sounded in unison. At this Sonic gulped and looked around him for a possible way out._

"_On Behalf Of G.U.N. We Order You To Surrender Immediately Or Else." the robot at the very front spoke monotonously. Sonic looked at the robot as if asking what it was meaning. As the robot began to raise its arm up again, Sonic grinned and waved, then suddenly was off at full speed with the robots scattering all over to look for him._

_Sonic had no idea where he was going at this point, he just wanted away from those machines as they nothing like what he had ever seen before. He walked up to a huge metal door and pressed a switch beside it to see if it would open for him to get to safety. A loud rusting sound was heard before the enormous door stared to open very slowly. Sonic didn't like the noise of the opening door very much as it would attract attention to where he was. Just as he thought that, a group or four robots, two smaller flying ones and two soldier ones came charging down, aiming and trying to shoot the blue hedgehog. Sonic jumped up, curled into a ball and aimed himself at the two smaller flying robots and spin dashed right through both of them, destroying them instantly. This got the attention of the two soldier robots and they attempted to charge at the cerulean hedgehog, but crashed into each other due to Sonics last minute dodge. The door was almost open now and Sonic had just remembered he was trying to get through the door for protection. He ran through the opening and started slamming on the switch on the other side hoping the door would close quicker than it opened. As the door was beginning to close, remarkably faster than when it was opening itself, a second group of robots sprung round the corner and launched themselves at Sonic. Sonic curled up again and spin dashed at the robots feet to trip them up before jumping back through the opening just before the door closed with a loud, dull thud._

_Sonic pulled himself to turn away from the door where some robots had gotten crushed at their attempt to crawl through to get him, gazed at the huge room in front of him and whistled loudly. The room was unlike the rest of the base as it didn't look like it had been left for too long. Sonic cold sense a strange energy in the room that seemed to be pulling him towards the large mechanism in the centre of the room. No dust was settled anywhere, which arose suspicions in Sonic that someone else was here. As he looked around he found that this room was like he had stepped into the future. Strange machines everywhere keeping power running into the strange tank-like thing in the middle, as if the machines were trying to keep it alive alone. The floors were a solid marble, but not like as if the floor was put down, it was as if the ground was made from marble. _

_Sonic cautiously approached the machine in the middle of the room that had all power going into it to see what exactly it was that was inside that was so important. Unfortunately for him, the tank was clouded up on the inside so there was no hope of seeing inside. He looked around for something that could open the tank and have a look at what was inhabiting this mysterious piece of machinery. Sonic looked around the sides of the structure and found a control pad with the shape of an imprint of a Chaos Emerald just beside it. The blue hedgehog stared at the panel for a minute, wondering what to do to make it work, the an idea struck him. He had been given a Chaos Emerald to keep protected from the museum as a way of partial thanks for saving them during Chaos' terror. He reached into his spikes and pulled out the white Chaos Emerald and gazed into its depths fondly._

"_You have helped me out before when it was needed," he said to the glowing orb in his hand. "I hope you can do it again." Sonic lowered the Emerald into the imprinted mark on the control panel which made the machine in front of him start to glow slightly, then looked at the keypad next to it in slight worry. This meant a password was needed too. Oh how he wished Tails was here right now. Sonic then remembered the folder he had been carrying and opened it up again to look for possible clues on how to open up this thing. _

"_Hmm, PROJECT….nope, LIFEFORM….? Nope. Erm, Robotnik?… no!" Sonic soon found he was locked from using any more password attempts for fifteen minutes and growled to himself in frustration._

_He continued to look through the folder in hope that something would jump out at him and scream 'I'm the password!' but he had no such luck. He looked at the picture that caught his attention earlier and suddenly it became clear to him. He started getting excited as the timer fell to zero and he started putting the password that he was so sure was right this time. "MARIA… Yes! Wahoo! I did it!"_

_A bleeping sound came from the control panel as the whole room had all the lights turn on and the door to the tank opened, letting a cloud of smoke out. The sound of water going down a drain was also heard as Sonic waited as patiently as he could muster to see what this mysterious thing was inside the machine, and why it drew him to it. As the smoke cleared a little, Sonic could make out the basic shape of a hedgehog standing before him. Then as the room completely cleared, Sonics eyes widened at the sight. There stood a black hedgehog, about the same size as him, but with the spikes at the sides sticking upwards halfway. It was clearly male as it wore no clothes and Sonic could not see anything that made him look female. He had on white gloves with black and red cuffs, held together with golden bracelets. On his feet were a pair of rather unusual shoes that looked like they could help him sustain temporary flight as they looked like futuristic skates. On his shoes were the same designed cuffs with the golden bracelets keeping them in place. On the hedgehogs spikes were red streaks running through right to the tips, along with up his arms and legs. What got Sonic the most was his eyes though._

_Scarlet._

_The next thing Sonic knew, the hedgehog had bowed in front of him addressing him as what looked like royalty and began to speak._

"_My name is Shadow the hedgehog. I am the Ultimate Lifeform, created onboard the Space Colony ARK. You have freed me from suspended animation and so I must thank you in some way, so I will give you a wish." _

* * *

><p>Woo! finally done! So what did you think? Read and review with any thoguhts or ideas, and thanks!<p> 


	2. Meeting a New Aquaintance

Heya all! im back again! Just so you know im not updating as often at the moment as i have exams going on in college and im struggling to do then, care for my mum and gran and a bunch of othe rstuff as well as this, but I assure you I will be getting it done soon.

In my own personal opinion, i think Shadow is a little OC in this chapter, but im also putting into consideration on who he has begun his lfe around, so maybe it wouldnt be so much different. Anyway heres the chapter and I hope I did good!

I do not own anything to do with Sonic the hedgheog or any of the official characters. the story is the only thing that belongfs to me here...

* * *

><p>It seemed like the world had just come to a halt. Sonic just stared at the newly awakened hedgehog bowing before him and just couldn't help himself.<p>

"Hehehe. Woooohoohoohoo….Hahahaha!"

The dark hedgehog looked up at the being who just freed him from a lifetime of frozen prison and couldn't help but wonder if he was slightly crazy. Shadow slowly stood up and gave the blue hedgehog who was now clearly in hysterics a confused look. After what seemed like forever, Sonic had finally stopped rolling around on the floor giggling like a schoolgirl and regained his composure.

"So, um… what exactly was suddenly so funny?" Shadow began utterly bewildered that anybody could just lapse into laughter like that. For a minute it looked like Sonic was going to start again, but then he held his breath and calmed down before answering.

"I'm sorry, its just.. Well why did you bow down?" Sonic decided to ask first before giving an answer in case he sounded ridiculous. Shadow shifted his feet nervously and found them very interesting at that moment in time.

"Well you see, I was kind of thinking that someone was going to free me to try to take over the world or something. I have all the information on how to do that, are you interested?"

Sonic stared at the dark hedgehog again in pure shock and shook his head so hard that he felt dizzy. This guy… is supposed to be a bad guy? Nah that couldn't be possible, he's just lost and confused at how much the world is probably so much different to what he lived with on that Space Colony to what its like here.

"To tell you the truth, I feel slightly out of place, you know like I'm not really supposed to be here, um finding you and…stuff." Shadow looked back up at the hedgehog and raised an eyebrow at him. Sonic turned away and looked into what the dark hedgehog had come out of. He had no idea that so many years ago there was technology like this.

_'Jeez, I've been around Tails too much'_ Sonic thought to himself whilst examining the piece of equipment very carefully as if scared it might break at any moment. "So what is this thing you've been stuck in?" He really had to know because it was drawing him towards it and now he could get an answer. Shadow glanced at the machine and shuddered to himself. He had so many bad memories and he wanted to do something destructive to burn them out, but with this new hedgehog who freed him he didn't want to cause trouble to his saviour.

"Oh, that… well its called a stasis pod," earning a lost look in the ceruleans eyes he continued his explanation. "They are used to keep people frozen in time, although, sometimes others forget about you. So your stuck in there for a lot longer than you would have expected. They freeze you so naturally you don't age whilst in there."

Sonic nodded in response to what was explained to him and Shadow, for some reason could tell something was not right about his face. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" he concluded.

"Not a word of it!" The cobalt hedgehog gave off a toothy trademark grin before turning to walk towards the exit and motioning for Shadow to follow him. The dark hedgehog shook his head, wondering how he got stuck with a moron freeing him. Shadow quickly caught up with the blue speedster, who had started running a little. Keeping in mind a little is really fast. As Sonic went to look back, he saw the ebony being right next to him and skating as well… wait, skating?

"Ahh, so that's how your shoes work," Sonic burst out dramatically. "I thought you would use them to fly or something."

Shadow looked over to the blue hedgehog, not understanding the reason he was even talking to him except for the part he had nowhere he knew to go, and he brought him back like he mentioned so many times before, but he still concluded that this guy was a moron.

"Hey, try and keep up, I want you to meet the others," Sonic said before building up a burst of speed to slingshot himself to the mystic ruins. Shadow couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"If these other are anything like you, I'm not so sure….Wait, what are those?" Shadow had noticed the robots that Sonic had previously defeated on his way into Shadows containment room.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Shadow finished and shot himself ahead of Sonic, but letting him catch up as he had no idea where he was going. It felt good to be able to stretch his legs again. When you've been locked up in a stasis pod for fifty years it can take it out of you. Sonic caught up with the dark hedgehog and flashed him another grin, but this one held a little bit of surprise in it as well.

"Hey you're pretty fast," Emerald met ruby and then there was a click. It was on. "Betcha cant beat me though!" As the cerulean hedgehog blasted away with another burst of speed. Shadow smirked to himself. 'Oh wouldn't you like to know…' he thought to himself as he too, built up a burst of speed and let it loose, catching up with the blue hero in less than a second. It continued like this until they finally got to the mystic ruins. Sonic slowed down a little bit, jogging is what he would have called it, but to others who aren't gifted with speed would think a motorist had gone crazy in the middle of a forest clearing. He stopped outside the workshop that helped out in their whole ordeal a few years back, too see that it had expanded in size. The workshop itself was now down the outside steps and the once workshop was now a cosy little home for the golden fox.

Shadow was observing everything around him, like a baby getting its first glimpse at the world. He was amazed. He had been to Earth, but only long enough to know that the sky was blue, and nothing else. To him, it was breathtaking. No wonder Maria wanted to come back here.

"Maria…" Shadow found himself saying out loud. Sonic caught his little outburst and tilted his head to give a silent question. Shadow somehow understood what he was trying to ask. "Maria was my only friend in the Space Colony. She cared for me like a mother. She didn't treat me like a monster, or some freak of nature, she actually cared." Shadow faced Sonic to continue when he saw the blue hedgehog holding a folder that looked very familiar and was looking at an aged photograph. Immediately Shadow went on the defensive and snatched both items away from the cobalt hero, who was still holding onto an invisible folder and picture. "Where on Earth did you get these? These are top secret files that nobody should know about!"

Sonic realised that the objects in his possession were no longer with him and gave Shadow a soft glare. "You could have said 'please' you know." he pouted and stuck his tongue out while doing so, but Shadow was growing rapidly impatient.

"Where did you get these?" Shadow repeated, anger now evident in his voice. It was clear to the blue hedgehog that he should have either left these documents or given them to the black hedgehog right away.

"When I was running around the base trying to check in case there were any enemies around, I came across them…" Sonic started to go a little pink in the face. Shadow didn't even bother to ask, he just shook his head. As he turned away to look around again, the two tailed fox known as Miles Tails Prower was standing outside his workshop, obviously hearing the commotion from the two Mobians. The ebony creation stood with his eyes wide. He had never seen another living Mobian that was another species before, never mind a fox with two tails. He was amazed, to say the least.

When he came back to Earth, he found Sonic waving a hand in front of his face and making strange noises with his mouth. Shadow shook his head and swatted the blue hedgehogs hand away and gave off a glare as a warning not to do it again.

"Finally, your back with us. Shadow, this is Tails…Tails, this is Shadow," Sonic introduced rather obviously and looked quite proud of himself in doing so. "I found him frozen in time in an abandoned base outside the city." he finished with a large toothy grin plastered onto his face once again. Shadow figured that this guy like to smile waaaay too much. He turned to face the young kitsune again and nodded his head at him in recognition, causing Tails to immediately jump into action.

"Sonic I think you have eaten too many chilidogs today, you're imagining things again. Hello I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails, everyone else does." the young fox held out his hand in greeting to the dark hedgehog before him. Shadow hesitantly shook the kitsunes hand, and then having the strangest of thoughts occur to him. Why does this kid have two tails? So he decided to ask.

"Erm, hi… listen I'm not very good at conversations, but its been bugging me since I saw you. How do you have two tails?" Shadow had tried not to make what he said hurtful as he could somehow imagine the kit getting picked on for being different, the reason being so was because he did when he first came to life. Tails at the comment blushed slightly and curled his namesakes around himself as if protecting himself against the world. Shadow felt guilty at just jumping on him on what looked to be quite a touchy subject, but allowed the fox to reply in his own time… if he wanted to.

"Well…" Tails began uneasily. "Believe it or not, not a lot of people have actually asked that question to me. They just normally poke fun at me or call me a freak…" Slight tears began to form in the kits eyes as he recalled his memories. Again, Shadow felt guilty and needed to say something to make the kid feel better.

"Hey, I'm sorry I asked, its just that, well I've never seen another Mobian except a hedgehog, but I've seen and heard of other species in books , but from what I was told, foxes never had more than one tail. And I sympathise with you because not long after I was created, I was what you could say picked on by some humans who didn't like me very much." Shadows eyes looked very distant as he remembered what happened to him so many years ago. Tails looked up to the dark hedgehog, his eyes drying up as he smiled a little to show he was grateful for the apology. All the while, Sonic had been pacing up and down the outside of the workshop, being impatient as always. When he heard the conversation was over, he looked to the two who seemed to be forming a friendship already and spoke up.

"Hey Tails, buddy?"

"Yeah? What's up Sonic?" The fox looked over to Sonic, his eyes recovering some life into them as he did so.

"Is there any chance we can go inside yours and call the others? We will need to introduce Shadow to them to show he's not alone." Sonic glanced at the ebony hedgehog who had gone back to examining every detail in the area around him, so fascinated by everything. It was a strange feeling for Shadow. It felt to him like he belonged here, on this planet. It made him feel at peace. But one thing was still bothering him as he followed his new acquaintances inside the kitsunes comfortable living quarters, Why did he have the feeling that he was not meant to be here?

* * *

><p>Well, hope you liked! Remember, if there is anything you think would look good in this story, then please speak up as i would like to hear what others would like to see!<p>

R+R peeps!


	3. The Beginning of A Beautiful Friendship

Hey guys, I know this chapter is little short, but I honestly did not know how to properly go about this, so I just took the scene from the game and added little bits here and there.

I dont own anything in this apart from the story... and maybe Knuckles' wrist communicator, hehe.

* * *

><p>The sky was a clear blue and cloudless from the magnificent view from Angel Island. Anybody would just love to kick back, relax and enjoy the rays beaming down onto the planet from this floating island, most likely because it was away from civilisation and there was so much peace and quiet…normally.<p>

From the large bridge connecting the rest of Angel island to the Master Emerald shrine angered voices could be heard coming from where the shrine itself. Knuckles the echidna apparently had a visitor, and a very attractive one at that in his eyes.

It seemed the two were having a heated argument about the very Emerald that kept the island in the air using its massive power. The guardian looked to be losing his rag very quickly , which is actually quite normal seeing as he always had a short temper to begin with. The funny thing was thought, he had no idea who he was arguing with, and every now and then if anyone else was watching the debate going on, you could literally see the scarlet mobians violet eyes travelling to his intruders chest multiple times. So it was guessed that the newbie was female.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Knuckles yelled at the female in front of him. "You cannot have this, it keeps this island alive and floating! I am its guardian and when I say no, I mean NO!"

His anger was directed to a female snow white bat, who liked to show that she had a body… and breasts. She also considered herself a treasure hunter, the best, in fact in the world. This treasure hunter did not look to happy with the way that the echidna was treating her, she dressed like this for a reason.

"Just… let it go. You just don't know when to give up… do you?" The white bat exclaimed to the red Mobian in anger. Her eyes half closed in annoyance, showing that she was wearing blue eye shadow.

This made Knuckles almost lose it. He started to growl loudly before spouting off stuff about the Master Emerald being his and that it was special and that it kept the Chaos Emeralds in line and that it was very powerful. As he was doing so he looked up just after his rambling to find that the Master Emerald was getting lifted off of the shrine by a very large clawed robot arm. Knuckles went from angered to shocked in a heartbeat.

"What the…?" he got into a defensive stance with shock written all over his face.

The bat looked to the interceptor and her eyes grew wide "Wha? Thief!"

As she started to attempt to run after the Emerald Knuckles stopped her with six words.

"Look who's calling who a thief." The red echidna faced who was trying to steal the Master Emerald and was not surprised at all to see the familiar ginger moustache that really needed cut and the bald head with goggles on top, finished off with the wearer grinning manically at the two.

"I came here fallowing the signal from the Emerald… If I'm not mistaken this is the Master Emerald, is it not?"

Knuckles completely ignored the question and glared at his enemy. "Its you…Doctor Eggman…"

"so THAT'S Doctor Eggman!" The bat exclaimed to herself, while looking at the egg-shaped human with strange interest.

"Well I guess I can use it for something, I'll just take it with me. Farewell, Knucklehead." As the Doctor began to fly off with the prized gem, Knuckles had a thought come to mind at the last minute.

"Not if I can help it," he bellowed before taking off and gliding towards the Doctor -no- the Emerald and smashing it into pieces. Things seemed to be going in slow motion for the white bat as she saw what was going to be her newest part to her collection get obliterated, and she couldn't help but scream.

The Doctor complained loudly before turning around and taking off once again, empty-handed. The bat watched the mad Doctor disappear out of sight before turning around to face the red echidna with a glare that could have killed him in any other situation.

"What was that all about! And look at what you did to MY Emerald!" She had her hands round Knuckles' throat and was shaking him violently before letting him go again. The echidna quickly regained himself and shot the white female a glare to match hers.

"I did that to prevent the Master Emerald from being stolen, you idiot!" Those words made the females eyes widen a little. Why go to such extraordinary lengths to stop a jewel from getting stolen?

"If it's in pieces, I can restore it… and by the way its not YOUR Emerald!"

The next thing, Eggman came back and went the opposite way whilst mumbling something to himself about looking into it when he gets back to his base. Knuckles didn't hear, nor did he care for that matter, but the bat, with her exceptional hearing, heard every word. As she once again watched the Doctor disappear, she abruptly turned to the guardian.

"I despise anyone who takes jewels from me! All the worlds gems are MINE to keep!" At that she walked past Knuckles, brushing his shoulder roughly as she went. Knuckles scoffed loudly enough for her to hear.

"Yeah? We'll see about that, Batgirl!" The echidna turned and began chasing the bat who, in turn took to the air and left him in the dust with a strong flap of her wings. "OH, it is ON now!" he shouted before picking up his pace and heading towards the Wild Canyon, the nearest place that he saw some of the shards scatter off to.

About ten minutes after Knuckles arrived at the Wild Canyon, his wrist began to bleep at him. This made the echidna jump slightly, before remembering that Tails gave him a wrist communicator in case something came up. He lifted his right wrist and pressed a button on the side of the tiny device.

"Yeah, Tails whats up? I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Knuckles, we need to see you right now, its important," the young fox's voice sounded loudly from the guardians wrist. "You need to come over to my workshop right away, we found someone who needs our help."

Knuckles looked at the communicator and had a confused look on his face as if Tails could see him. "And what do you mean by that?"

Tails sighed in annoyance at the lack of cooperation he was receiving from the red echidna. "Sonic found a supposed creation that has been in stasis for over fifty years and-"

"Right right ok! I'll come over! Jeez no need to explain every little detail. You said your workshop, right?"

"Thanks Knuckles." The small golden fox finished before leaving Knuckles in silence once again.

'_Why do I get the feeling that Batgirl was a sign for something bad to happen?'_

_Knuckles used the power he was temporarily granted to hold the Master Emerald shards in his body for safe keeping before jumping off a nearby cliff and taking flight towards the Mystic Ruins._

* * *

><p>As I said at the start, im sorry it is short, but i promise i will have longer chapters after this one again.<p>

R+R Peeps! And leave any ideas you have with me plz!


	4. The Meeting of Some More Team Members

Hello everybody. I apologise for the horrid delay, but I was working out how to exactly get this story to male sense. I have taken the liberty of reading my current reviewers thoughts and i will do my utmost best to get at least some of the ideas into the story.

Ok this chapter is more Shadow getting acquainted with more of the team and not a lot of plot is in this chapter, but I had to put it in at some point and this seemed the best option for me.

I do not own Sonic or anything officially owned by sonic team or SEGA. Anything else including the story idea and house layouts are all mine.

* * *

><p>Tails had switched off his communicator and had to rush over to Sonic just as he was about to drop a work in progress.<p>

"Sonic! Be careful, I'm not finished that yet!"

The blue blur smiled at his best friend and turned away to go and sit on a sofa in the living room, at least his definition of sitting which was actually plopping down, waiting for precisely two minutes, then getting up and pacing and meddling with the various things Tails had around the room at that moment in time.

Shadow stood at the doorway, eyes closed and seemingly meditating on the spot. He was on high alert for anything to happen at any moment. Regardless of him thinking Sonic was not completely right in the head, he did free him from the frozen prison and for that he had to pay him back somehow. He wondered how the small fox who had a massive IQ and a lot more sense could even stand knowing someone like the blue hedgehog. If were him he would have probably punched him in the face a dozen times by now.

Tails sighed loudly and went through to the kitchen to make a cup of tea as a means to do something to waste time for everyone else to get there. He had called Amy, Cream, Knuckles and the Chaotix to introduce Shadow to them, and to possibly help the black hedgehog feel more at ease.

"Do you two want a cup of tea or coffee?" He shouted through to the other room.

"Coffee please Tails!" Sonic almost bellowed back. Tails set out another cup and spooned some coffee and two sugars into it. When he didn't hear a reply from Shadow, he went to turn around to ask him, only as he did he found that the dark newcomer was in fact standing right behind him. He yelped loudly before slipping and falling down onto the kitchen floor, the sugar going everywhere.

Shadows eyes widened at the surprise on Tails' face as he fell down. Was he scared of him? All he did was stand there. He would rather help out than sit around and have the host be treated like a maid.

Tails stood back up, pink in the face from his embarrassing fall down and started to try to sweep up the sugary mess all over the kitchen floor. Shadow began to gather some of the sugar in his hands and put it in the bin just next to him before doing the same again.

Once the temporary obstruction was cleaned up Tails smiled at the ebony hedgehog in thanks.

"Thanks for helping with that, Shadow. Now, would you like a cup of tea or coffee?"

Shadow just continued to stare at the young fox in front of him. It hit Tails full force after a few minutes of complete silence. "You have no idea what tea or coffee are, do you?"

The dark hedgehog shook his head and resumed standing, watching Tails as he made Sonic's beverage in wonder at how granules became one with the water and made that funny smell.

"Right Sonic, your coffee is ready come and get it." Tails called through to the living room. A blue blur phased through the kitchen and back to the other room in less than a second. All that was missing was the cup designated to the cerulean hero.

Tails sighed in relief. "At least this time he didn't bump anything. Right Shadow," he turned to beckon the hedgehog over to the counter which had three containers on it. One with Tea written on it, one with Sugar, and the last with Coffee. "Pick one of the outside two."

Shadow picked up the container with coffee on it and held it out to Tails.

"Right, ill make it and you will taste it and see what you think, ok?"

Shadow nodded and watched as Tails filled up the silver kettle with the tap water, before putting it back onto the stand it was on previously and turning it on.

"Alright, now we have to wait for the water to boil," Tails stated. He looked to the Shadow and thoughts began circling his head with regards to many things, such as how could he have survived fifty years inside a stasis pod, and why was he completely forgotten about if he was supposedly so powerful and dangerous. Tails did not see that in the hedgehog standing before him. He saw a trapped confused mind who has never seen anything except the inside of a large machine that keeps infection away.

"So, Shadow..." He began uneasily. "How is it that you have never heard of the likes of tea or coffee before?" Tails knew it was a silly question to ask, but he felt it was better than jumping straight to getting information about where he came from and why he was really created and if he really was a good guy or created to be the enemy.

Shadow lowered his gaze a little, looking a bit bashful at that present moment. He straightened up and looked at Tails again. "When I was created, I was told I had no actual need to eat, but when I was first released, they put tubes in my body and filled me with nutrients to build up my strength. I had been told I can eat if I want, but it would do nothing for me except be there for the taste."

Tails nodded his head at what was just said and concluded it was a very convenient thing to do to an organic creation. It would definitely save on the food shopping bill every month.

At that, the doorbell rang and Tails immediately knew it was Cream at his door. She was the only member of the team who actually used the doorbell, except Amy on a really good day. He excused himself from the kitchen and went to answer the door. As he opened, he saw both females standing smiling at him, with Creams chao Cheese floating around the two cooing happily to the twin tailed genius.

"Hey Tails, were here to see the new guy," Amy stated bluntly. "Is my Sonic here?" She got hearts in her eyes as she nearly knocked the poor fox down to get inside and find the blue blur. Tails and Cream heard a groan of disapproval shortly after Amy's entrance, which in turn made the two tilt their heads a bit in confusion. _That didn't sound like Sonic!_ They both thought at the same time and rushed inside the house. Tails and Cream went in to the living room and saw Sonic sitting happily watching the TV, which added to their confusion.

"Oh, Sonic! I missed you so much!" The voice came from the kitchen, so Tails dashed into the room to find Amy glomping the air out of the black hedgehog, who was slowly going purple from the lack of oxygen. Shadow saw the two in the doorway and tried to say something but it came out strangled.

"Amy! That is not mister Sonic! That is the new person we were going to meet!" Cream squeaked in horror at Amy basically draining the life from Shadow as he continued to stand and let the pink fan girl crush-hug him. At that statement from the young rabbit, Amy let go so fast and looked up to Shadows face before widening her eyes in realisation and backing off before bowing repeatedly in apology.

"I am so sorry! I was terribly mistaken. I apologise for my rude behaviour, I'm not normally like this." Amy burst out dramatically. She bowed a few more times before apologising again and dashing off towards the living room where her hero definitely was sitting.

Shadow took a deep breath and looked towards the two left in the kitchen with him. "thank you for removing her from me, miss." Shadow spoke to Cream. The young rabbit in turn blushed in acknowledgement and bowed before heading off towards the living room also.

Tails smiled and shook his head as he went over and finished making the coffee for Shadow to try before handing him the cup of hot liquid and beckoned for him to follow him into the room where everyone else was.

As the two entered, Shadow saw the pink hedgehog attached to Sonic almost like she was another limb and trying to kiss him, regardless of him pushing her face away and attempting to ignore her in any way possible. Cream had taken her shoes off and was sitting politely with her legs crossed in a vacant chair and greeted them with a smile. This girl made Shadow instantly like her. She was very like Maria, but had her own special traits that made her unique at the same time.

Sonic waved at them as they walked into the room and sat down on the chairs available.

"So, you're the new guy, huh?" Amy began. "You sure your not related to my hero here?" she turned to face Sonic again and tried once more to kiss him, but to no avail. Sonic slapped her hands away before standing up and dusting himself off.

"No, we are not. I admit we do look-alike, heck we even have the same natural speed, but no. Shadow has never stepped foot on this planet until today."

Sonic's statement made the two girls stare at him in wonder. It was unnerving him. He decided to distract himself and took a drink of the beverage in his hand.

"Well, I think it was nice of Mister Sonic to help Mister Shadow get out of that box. It must have been terribly co-"

Cream was cut off by Shadow practically exploding as the coffee he was supposed to be drinking ended up nearly everywhere. The dark hedgehog looked up to the group now staring at him in bewilderment as he looked a bit green and he stood up to go back to the kitchen with a shameful look on his face.

"Well," Sonic began with a snicker. "My guess is that the Ultimate Lifeform does not like coffee."


End file.
